


Star Wars: The Musical

by thehaikubandit



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, It's Star Wars things, but as rewritten musical songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: I'm just rewriting musical songs to fit Star Wars. That's it, that's the fic...





	Star Wars: The Musical

LUKE ****  
One fight more!  
And I must fight it is my destiny  
Defeat my father, free the galaxy  
Or can I turn him to the light?  
Convince him he should do what’s right?  
One fight more

LEIA **  
** I was not sure until today ****  
But now I know Luke is my brother

LUKE **  
** One fight more

LEIA & HAN **  
** We both have words we’ve yet to say ****  
About our love for one another

CHEWIE **  
** One more fight so far from home

LEIA & HAN **  
** Can we blow it up again?

CHEWIE **  
** One more fight far from my fam’ly

LEIA & HAN **  
** We will make the empire fall

CHEWIE **  
** They are slaves and cannot roam

LEIA & HAN **  
** May the Force be with us all!

CHEWIE **  
** So I fight until they’re free!

ADMIRAL ACKBAR **  
** One more fight against our foes

MON MOTHMA **  
** Can they take the shield down?

ADMIRAL ACKBAR **  
** On the forest moon of Endor

MON MOTHMA **  
** Will there be peace once again?

ADMIRAL ACKBAR **  
** Out in space the tension grows

MON MOTHMA **  
** If we lose what happens then?

ADMIRAL ACKBAR **  
** As our ships prepare to fire!

ALL **  
** The fight is now, the battle’s here

LUKE **  
** One fight more!

DARTH VADER **  
** One more fight against these rebels **  
** We will crush them here and now  
I shall take away their new hope ****  
I will turn him, this I vow!

LUKE **  
** One fight more!

LANDO & NIEN NUNB **  
** Watch the ties all run **  
** Shoot ‘em, see them fall **  
** Fight until we’ve won **  
** And we’ve destroyed them all **  
** Keep the shields up **  
** Mustn’t scratch the ship **  
** Han’ll surely kill us ****  
If the paint gets chipped!

REBELS **  
** One fight more for hope and freedom **  
** (We are not afraid to die!) **  
** Hear the Ewoks bang the drum! **  
** (Hear the Ewoks bang the drum!) **  
** Surely soon our time is coming ****  
(Surely now our time has come)

ALL **  
** Do you think that we could win?

LEIA **  
** My place is here, upon this moon!

LUKE **  
** One fight more!

LEIA **  
** I was not sure until today

CHEWIE **  
** One more fight so far from home

LEIA **  
** But now I know Luke is my brother

DARTH VADER (overlapping) **  
** I will bring him to the Emp’ror **  
** We will teach Luke what we know  
We shall turn him to the dark side ****  
Let his hate and anger grow

LUKE **  
** One fight more!

LEIA & HAN **  
** We both have words we’ve yet to say

CHEWIE **  
** They are slaves and cannot roam

LEIA & HAN **  
** About our love for one another

DARTH VADER (overlapping) **  
** One more fight against these rebels ****  
We will crush them here and now  
I shall take away their new hope

LANDO & NIEN NUNB (overlapping) **  
** Watch the ties all run **  
** Shoot ‘em, see them fall **  
** Fight until we’ve won ****  
And we’ve destroyed them all

LUKE ****  
Tomorrow feels so far away  
Tomorrow we might win the day

ALL   
Tomorrow we'll discover   
What the Force and Lucas have in store!   
One more act   
One more fight   
One fight more!


End file.
